The present invention relates to golf club sets and, more particularly, to a golf club set having shafts formed on different materials corresponding to the length of the shaft and/or the loft of the club head.
Two types of shafts dominate the golf club shaft market. The first type of shaft is made entirely of metal such as high strength alloy steel. The second type of shaft is made entirely of a composite such as graphite.
Metal shafts are generally regarded as being relatively heavy but provide high torsional stiffness. This results in a playability which yields accurate ball control and good feel but may limit club head speed and hence distance. It can also be made difficult to obtain a high tip flexibility with metal shafts compared to composite shafts which can compromise ball trajectory.
Composite shafts are generally regarded as being relatively light with more flexible tips which can result in a playability which yields higher club head speed and more distance as well as a higher ball trajectory. However, because composite shafts are not torsionally very stiff, composite shafts are also regarded as being somewhat limited in terms of accurate ball control and feel.
To take advantage of the separate benefits of metal and composite shafts while minimizing their deficiencies, a multiple material golf club shaft has recently been introduced to the market. A multiple material shaft is made partially of metal and partially of composite. In other words, a first portion of the shaft is formed of metal, a second portion of the shaft is made of composite, and the two portions are coupled together.
Multiple material shafts are generally regarded as being light weight and resistant to torque. This enables the generation of more club head speed than an all metal shaft and with accuracy than an all composite shaft. Because club head speed is highly desirable for long irons with low lofts, and accuracy is highly desirable for short irons with high lofts, and a compromise of club head speed and accuracy is highly desirable for middle irons with medium lofts, it would be desirable to provide a golf club set which maximizes these shaft characteristics across the set.
A hybrid golf club shaft set is provided that includes a composite shaft subset including shafts formed entirely of composite, a composite/metal shaft subset including shafts formed of composite/metal combination shafts, and a metal shaft subset including shafts formed entirely of metal. The composite shaft subset preferably includes the long irons with the lowest lofts such as the two, three, and four iron shafts. The composite/metal shaft subset preferably includes the middle irons with medium lofts such as the five, six, and seven iron shafts. The metal shaft subset preferably includes the short irons with the highest lofts such as the eight, nine, and wedge shafts.
By providing the present shaft set, the shaft style most generally regarded as providing the greatest club head speed is provided in the regime where distance is extremely critical. Likewise, the shaft style most generally regarded as providing the greatest torsional resistance is provided in the regime where accuracy is extremely critical. Finally, the shaft style generally regarded as providing the greatest balance of distance with accuracy is provided in the regime where distance and accuracy are equally critical.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.